Freaky New Ghoul's
by RayWolf16
Summary: New students are coming to Monster High! From the freaky fabulous Kruger Twins to Abbey's big footed cousin!
1. Transfer Students

**After seeing the limited number of Monster High stories i decided to write one of my own**

* * *

**Transfer Students**

Frankie was walking the halls of Monster High when she noticed that everyone was whispering to one another. At first she thought it was because of her new outfit, but when she started hearing faint whispers of _Kruger _and _Voorhees_, she knew it had to be much more serious. Once she saw her friends talking amongst themselves, she figured she'd find out what's going on.

"Hi ghoulfriends!" Frankie said getting their attention, "What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear?" Clawdeen said, "The Kruger twins and the Voorhees girl are transferring to Monster High."

"Who knows what kind of chaos will happen when those three see each other." Draculaura said with her slight Romanian accent.

"Voorhees and Kruger? Never heard of them." Frankie told them.

"WHAT!?" Cleo said as she barged into the conversation, "How in Rah's name do you not know who Kruger and Voorhees are!?"

"Well, I am only 16 days old you know."

"Well, I suppose I could tell you the story." Cleo said, "The Kruger twins are the children of the infamous Freddy Kruger, otherwise known as the Elm Street Killer who killed normies in their dreams to get back at their parents for burning him alive. And the Voorhees girl is the child of Jason Voorhees, who drowned in Camp Crystal Lake many years ago and kills anyone who ventures too close."

"So, they're well known because their parents are killers?" Frankie asked.

"It goes way further than that." Clawdeen butted in, "Their parents are total enemies! And supposedly, they're total enemies as well!"

"Supposedly, what do you mean by that?" Frankie said.

"Well, nobody knows how they act with one another because they've always gone to separate schools." Draculaura explained.

Before anyone could say a word, the doors burst open revealing two figures. One was a girl wearing a skin tight red and green striped dress and black high-heeled boots. She also had a long black glove on her right hand, the nails on that hand were really long and she had weird burns on the left side of her body. Next to her was a guy that looked similar to her but his burns were on the right side of his body and, instead of long fingernails, he had a glove on his left hand with spikes on the fingertips. Everyone stared at the two as they both walked past Frankie and her friends.

Frankie was shocked, "Was that—"

"The Kruger twins." Cleo said.

Ghoulia then appeared and groaned at them.

"Oh bats you're right Ghoulia, we better get going before we're late for class!" Frankie said running to her first period class as the others followed suit.

* * *

Frankie made it in time to Mr. Rotter's class. And, right as the bell rag, a girl walked in wearing a beaten up hockey mask like a headband. Her outfit wasn't really flashy, just a simple brown T-shirt and short overalls. Though Frankie did like her leather high-heel boots. Mr. Rotter turned to see her, he looked pretty upset.

"You must be the new student I've heard a lot about, Ms.—"

"Voorhees, Jasmine Voorhees."

The whole room went silent as everyone stared at her in shock. "Well, Ms. Voorhees, don't think that just because of your father's fame that you will get any special treatment from me." Mr. Rotter explained.

"Of course not, sir." Jasmine said.

Surprisingly, Mr. Rotter looked at her in mild shock then regained his usual composure, "Well then, since it is your first day, I'll let you off with a warning. Now, why don't you go take a seat."

"Thank you, sir." Jasmine said as she went up to sit next to Frankie. Frankie didn't mind the girl sitting next to her, it was just all the stares that they were getting that bothered Frankie.

"Hi, I'm Frankie!" she said trying to break the ice.

"Jasmine."

'_She's talking to me! That's a good start!'_, Frankie thought, "So, where did you get those cute boots?"

She looked down at her boots then looked back at Frankie and shrugged, "Don't remember. I think my Dad got them for me."

'_*gulp*, that doesn't sound good! Time for plan B!' _Frankie tried to keep cool, "So—"

"Why are you trying so hard?" Jasmine said.

Frankie stared at her in shock, "Excuse me?"

"Everyone else has been doing a lot to avoid me. Yet, here you are trying to be my friend…...why?"

Frankie smiled at her, "I know what it's like being the new ghoul at school and not having anyone to talk to."

"You know who my father is, don't you?"

Frankie shrugged, "Somewhat."

"Then you know what he did?"

"I don't judge ghouls based on what their parents did. I look at who they are."

Jasmine smiled, "You know, you're alright with me."

Frankie smiled at her and they resumed talking in secret to keep from getting in trouble with Mr. Rotter.

* * *

Frankie and Jasmine shared at least one more class with each other before meeting back up in the creepateria. Frankie had finally convinced Jasmine to sit with her and her friends. And Jasmine was beginning to have second thoughts.

"What if they're not as accepting of me as you?" Jasmine told Frankie.

"Don't worry, Frankie's got your back!"

"Thanks Frankie"

They both continued to walk towards the table where all of Frankie's friends were hanging out at. Cleo was having Ghoulia take notes for her, Draculaura and Clawdeen were looking over the latest fashion magazine, and Lagoona was studying with Abbey. They all froze the minute they saw Frankie with Jasmine.

"Everyone this is my new friend, Jasmine Voorhees." Frankie said as they continued to stare at Jasmine.

Jasmine then started to feel uncomfortable, "I told you."

"Relax, just give them a minute." Frankie said trying to comfort her.

It was then that Cleo got up and walked toward Frankie, grabbing her arm in the process. "May I speak to you in private?" Cleo said as she pulled Frankie to the side. "Go ahead and take a seat Jasmine, I'll just be a minute." She said reassuring her. Jasmine nodded and took a seat on the opposite side of everyone else.

"What in Rah's name is wrong with you!?" Cleo chanted.

"What do you mean?" Frankie said calmly.

"Do you have any idea who she is!?"

"Yeah, I mean, I did just introduce you to her."

Cleo glared at her, "This is not a joking matter! She can't be trusted!"

"Why? Just because of what her father did?" Frankie was now starting to get alittle upset, "All of us have parents that did things we're not proud of, and a lot of us are actually complete opposites of our parents. Am I right?"

Cleo was about to protest when she realized that Frankie was right, though she would never say that out loud, she just simply glared at her. "She better not cause us any trouble!" Cleo told Frankie as they walked back to the table. Cleo sat back next to Ghoulia while Frankie sat beside Jasmine.

"Who's your stylist?" Draculaura asked Jasmine.

"Stylist, what on earth is that?" Jasmine asked.

"The person that does your hair silly!" Draculaura said.

"I see, then that would be me. Never had anyone else do my hair." Jasmine said as she started to peel an orange.

"What?! Not even to get a haircut?" Draculaura asked in shock.

"Do that myself too. But, as you can probably tell, I haven't cut it for some time."

"Obviously." Cleo said.

Jasmine stared at her, it was then that she noticed two figures behind Cleo. Everyone turned to see that the Kruger twins were staring at Jasmine. Everyone, well minus Frankie and Jasmine, were ready to head for the hills when the most unexpected thing happened.

"Is it really you, Jazz?" the girl twin said looking quite surprised, "Oh my ghouls! It is you! Gosh it's been years!" she then took a seat next to Jasmine.

"No kidding!" the boy twin said grabbing a seat next to Frankie, "I know Dad said that there'd be a surprise when we got here, but I wasn't expecting anything like this!"

Everyone stared at the three ghouls in shock. "Would someone care to elaborate on what just happened?" Cleo said.

"Oh, terribly sorry about that! I'm Penny and that's my brother, Teddy." The girl, Penny, said pointing towards her twin.

"'Sup?" the boy, Teddy, said.

"And Jazz here has been a childhood friend of ours for years!"

"And yet you still call me 'Jazz' when you know I don't like it." Jasmine said taking a bit of her orange.

"Come on, it's a cute nickname!" Penny said nudging her.

"Wait, you guys are childhood friends?" Clawdeen said confused.

"Of course, what else would we be?" Penny told her.

"Sis, I think they're referring to the rumors." Teddy pointed out.

"Hmm? Oh, of course! No no no, our Dads aren't really enemies." Penny explained.

"Really? From what I've read, they seem like enemies." Lagoona pointed out.

"That's all for publicity. In actuality, our dads are really best friends." Penny told them.

"Why would they do that?" Frankie said.

"Well, ever since that one job they did together, everyone has seen them as enemies. So, they let the public believe that to keep them out of their hair." Teddy told them.

"Well that makes some amount of sense." Draculaura said.

"Now we don't have to worry about you guys fighting whenever you see each other!" Frankie said jokingly.

"Ain't that the truth!" Teddy said as everyone burst into laughter.

_**To be continued…..**_

* * *

**If you want to see my character's, then check out my account on DA.**


	2. Social Problems

**Sorry for the long wait! Your patience shall now be rewarded!**

* * *

**Social Problems**

_In the halls of Monster High….._

While it had been a week since her arrival to Monster High, Jasmine was still having trouble socializing with other ghouls. This was something that Frankie had started growing concerned about.

"Hey Cleo, I'm starting to worry about Jasmine." Frankie told Cleo, who happened to be next to her.

Cleo looked at her oddly, "What's to be worried about? So far everyone still has their heads intact. Well, except for the Headmaster, but that's a completely different story."

"I mean she still has problems socializing."

"Really? I don't see it." And right as Cleo said that, a loud noise was heard behind them. They turned to see Toralei yelling at Jasmine.

"How dare you cross my path!" Toralei hissed, "You're gonna regret that!"

With those last words, Toralei swiped at Jasmine's left cheek. And Jasmine did nothing to stop it, in fact, the only thing she did was let her head move in the direction of Toralei's swipe. Everyone stared at Toralei in shock, this didn't go unnoticed by Toralei as she turned her attention back towards Jasmine. She turned her head slowly towards Toralei, giving the Werecat a deadly glare. Then, before Toralei's eyes, the scratches on Jasmine's face instantly healed. She continued to stare threateningly at Toralei.

Toralei took a cautious step back, "On second thought, why don't we let bygones be bygones. In fact, why don't you call me later, bye!" and with that, Toralei dashed in the opposite direction leaving Jasmine in a state of confusion.

Frankie then turned her attention back at Cleo, "See!?"

"Ok, I'll admit she has some socializing difficulties, but look on the bright side. Someone's finally put Toralei in her place." Cleo said as they both noticed Jasmine walking towards them.

"I don't get it." Jasmine said as she stood next to Frankie, "How am I supposed to call her when she didn't even give me her number?"

"Oh that silly Toralei! Here let me help." Cleo said as she took out a pen and paper, writing down Toralei's cell number and handed the paper over to Jasmine who stuffed it into one of her books.

"Cleo! Look Jasmine, that's not how you make new friends!" Frankie explained.

Jasmine looked at her oddly, "Then how do you make friends?"

This took Frankie slightly off guard, not knowing that the ghoul would actually take friendship advice from her, "Well, you could try to join a school club or activity. When I started Fearleading I was able to make friends with Cleo, Ghoulia, Clawdeen and Draculaura."

"You're not gonna try to get me to join the Fearleading team, are you?" Jasmine asked alittle nervously.

"Oh, no!" Frankie told her, "I believe in finding a club that you would enjoy attending."

"Like?"

"Well, what kinds of things are you into?" Frankie asked Jasmine.

"That's legal?" Jasmine asked making Frankie stare at her in shock, "Kidding, just kidding! Well, I like movies. Does that help any?"

Frankie paused, it was then she saw a ghoul put up a poster and walked away, "You into Sci-fi?"

Jasmine shrugged, "Sure, why?"

"Look behind you." Frankie told her.

Jasmine turned around to see the poster. It said: _Sci-fi club now taking new members! Talk to Prada_ _about enlisting!_

"Hmm, sounds interesting to me." Jasmine said.

"Perfect! Let's go now!" Frankie said as she pulled Jasmine towards the ghoul that had put up the poster and was handing out flyers, "Excuse me!"

The girl handing out flyers for the Sci-fi club paused and turned around, looking directly at Frankie and Jasmine. She had very pale yellow skin with some brown splotches on her cheeks, arms and legs with randomized black spots on/near the splotches. Also, her jaw had some weird protrusions coming out from the sides. And, to top it all off, she had black rubber tubing like hair.

"Yes, may I help you?" she said.

"Would you happen to know who we can talk to about joining the Sci-fi club?" Frankie asked the ghoul.

"Oh, that would be me. Prada's the name." she said, "So, you two would like to join my club?"

"Well, my friend here would." Frankie said pushing Jasmine forward.

"Does this friend have a name?" Prada asked.

"My name is Jasmine." She told Prada.

"Okay, so why do you want to join my club?"

Jasmine looked at Frankie, then back at Prada, "To make friends that share the same interest as me."

"Alright, now tell me the real reason you want to join the club." Prada said giving her a stern look.

Jasmine sighed in defeat, "Frankie says I need to find a better way to make friends."

"I've noticed. And, I must say, it takes a lotta guts to stand up to Toralei."

"I've dealt with worse." Jasmine told her.

Prada stared at her abit before saying anything, "Well, we meet today in the Drama room after school. See you then!"

And with that, she walked off. That left Frankie and Jasmine to stare at one another. "Now, we need to work on your social skills." Frankie explained to her.

Jasmine simply shrugged at her, "Whatever."

* * *

The school day had just ended and headed for the drama room. She hesitated as she stood in front of the door. _"Maybe this isn't such a good idea."_ She thought as she walked backwards and ended up bumping into something. But, when the "thing" grabbed onto her shoulders she flipped out realizing the some**thing **was a some**one.**

"Hey sweetheart what's going on?"

She turned to see a guy staring at her with golden eyes, lavender purple skin, and short black and purple octopus-like tentacles for hair. He stared down at her with a gentle expression on his face. Jasmine didn't know what it was, but there was something about this guy that made her heart beat quite abit faster than it normally does.

"Ah…..um…." Jasmine was at a loss for words.

"Wait, you're the Voorhees girl, right?" he asked her.

Still at a loss for words she just simply nodded.

He then took her hand and held it close to his face "A pleasure to meet you, my dear. I'm Edwin." He then pressed his lips onto her hand causing her to blush furiously.

"….Jasmine."

"EDWIN! QUIT TORTURING HER!" Prada said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Jasmine's normally pale face turned bright red as she quickly took her hand away from his.

"OH, not at all. I mean, I know what torture is, so this is far from it." Jasmine said without even thinking.

Prada looked at her oddly while Edwin gave a light chuckle.

"Well, come on in, and please excuse Edwin's behavior."

* * *

**The Next Day…..**

Jasmine was at her locker putting away afew books. She had enjoyed her time at Sci-fi club, though she realized that the boy, Edwin, kept staring at her. She didn't know why he was staring at her. As she finished with her locker and shut it, Edwin suddenly appeared making her yelp in shock and nearly drop her books. He then gave her a smirk.

"Did I really scare the daughter of the cold blooded killer Jason Voorhees?" He said.

Jasmine just glared at him, "Unlike my Dad, I actually tend to scare easily."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me sometime. Unless you're too scared." He told her.

"You know that hanging me won't kill me." She told him.

He laughed at her cluelessness, "Not that kind of hanging. I mean, like, spend some time together."

She raised an eyebrow, "And do what exactly?"

"Well, there's the movies, coffee, a bite to eat, whatever you want to do." Edwin explained to her.

She thought about it, "Okay."

"Are you just saying that to get rid of me?"

"Not at all. I wouldn't mind _"hanging out"_ with you." Jasmine told him with a smile on her face.

He smiled back at her, "Great, how does Friday at 7 sound?"

"Perfect."

Little did they know that every word they said was heard by the head of the Ghostly Gossip herself, Spectra. Who had just posted the big scoop.

* * *

It was now lunch time at Monster High and Jasmine noticed that all eyes were on her. She didn't take it too seriously, considering that everyone stared at her since day one. She sat at the table where her friends were and started eating.

"You'd think that after being here for almost two weeks that ghouls would stop staring at me." Jasmine said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"You're joking, right?" Clawdeen said.

"Am I missing something?" Jasmine asked.

"Didn't you read the latest update from the Ghostly Gossip?" Draculaura asked her.

"Nope, don't have a cell phone, remember?" Jasmine said.

"Well, then you may want to check this out." Frankie said as she handed Jasmine her iCoffin.

Jasmine took the phone from Frankie and read the text:

"_Hot new couple at school. Freaky fabulous_

_Edwin asking out the anti-social new ghoul,_

_Jasmine, out for movies, dinner, then a late_

_night coffee. Will they make it through the_

_date before they're at each other's throats?"_

She then scrolled down the page to see a picture of her and Edwin at her locker.

"If she keeps nosing into other people's lives like this she's gonna anger someone that could actually manage to harm her." Jasmine said handing the phone back to Frankie.

"Is it true? Are you really going on a date with Edwin?" Clawdeen asked her.

"I don't know if you'd call it a date, but we are going to "_hang out_" as he calls it." Jasmine explained.

"WHAT!? Of all the ghoul's in school to go out with, you choose Edwin of all ghoul's!" Frankie said in a very out of character way.

"Why, what's wrong with Edwin?" she asked.

"First off, he's the son of Ursula the Sea Witch." Draculaura said.

"Who's Ursula?" Jasmine asked.

"Seriously, you don't who Ursula is?" Clawdeen said.

"I've been homeschooled most, if not all, of my life. So I don't know everything you guys do." Jasmine explained.

"Ursula is a witch that had tried to take over and rule the sea." Frankie told Jasmine.

"Okay, what does that have to do with Edwin?"

"Because he's just as evil as she is." Clawdeen told her.

"How do you know? Has he done something to verify this?" she asked them.

They all looked at each other for a second before Frankie spoke up, "Well, come to think of it, not really."

"So, you're just basing what you think he's like on rumors that may or may not be true?!" Jasmine said getting alittle annoyed with her friends, "Until you have proof that he's as evil as you claim he is, this conversation is **over**!"

And with that, she took her tray and walked off.

"Maybe we are being too quick to judge." Frankie stated, "I mean, we did judge her and her friends before we met them. And they all turned out to be awesome ghouls."

"What are you getting at?" Clawdeen asked.

"What I'm getting at is maybe we do need to find proof that he is as evil as the rumors say he is." Frankie explained.

"Good point, Frankie. We need to know if he really likes her and isn't just after her for her heart." Draculaura said recalling her experience with Valentine.

"Alright, I'm in. Let's see if this ghoul is good enough for our ghoul!" Clawdeen said.

**To be continued…**


End file.
